


Danny's still looking for a new apartment

by ClaireScott



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Cargument, English, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 10:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/899121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireScott/pseuds/ClaireScott
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a cargument.</p><p> </p><p>1 Million words: Word of the day - capacious</p>
            </blockquote>





	Danny's still looking for a new apartment

**Author's Note:**

> I did my very best, but I'm a non-native english speaker. I hope you enjoy. Let me know, if there a mistakes. Thanks a lot. It's not beta read

"It's depressing, so depressing. All I want is a new apartment. An affordable apartment with windows. Why is this so hard to find?"

"That's the way the cookie crumbles, Danno..."

"That's the way the cookie crumbles, Danno... Very helpful, thanks a lot..." Danny makes a face and bangs his fist on the dashboard. "Fuck, fuck, fuck! Pineapple-infested hellhole without properly housing space. Hate it, hate it, hate it!" Danny mumbles, while Steve's grinning.

"Did you ever think about renting a store-house, Danno? Down at the harbor, for example?"

"What the hell should I do with a store-house, Steve?"

"Just thought a store-house would have enough room for your capacious ego, babe."

"Capacious... my capacious ego, Steve? Did you wake up today with an overwhelming death wish? Or what is that?"

"No, no. Got to see the pros, Danno: Room for your capacious ego and room for me to jump from the ceiling, shooting training, climbing over movable walls and so on. Good idea, isn't it?"

"You're so sick. So damn fucking sick, Steven."


End file.
